


Letter to Kaneki

by PookieWritesFanfiction



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Romance, hide is the sun, i really dont have a clue how to tag things, kaneki needs his sun and a hug, me trying and failing to be emotional
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PookieWritesFanfiction/pseuds/PookieWritesFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter to Kaneki from Hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter to Kaneki

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy reading this.

Hey Kaneki I miss you man and I really want to see you again, after all we will meet again this is what I will believe in, because I have so much I need to tell you, about how my feelings for you which were once platonic have now bloomed into so much more than that. My feelings for you are like a passionate red flame that will never go out, no matter how many of my tear drops are leaked onto my burning love for you.

Did you know that when I first saw you looking all dark and gloomy, my young self wanted to become your friend as well as the sun in your eyes that would lead you out off the dark and into the light and warmth. And what I really wanted to show you was love, I may not have knew it at the time but I eventually found out that I have probably always loved you. Love at first sight I would never have guessed I was the type.

Please answer me who am I to you have I ever cared to you at all come on I'm desperate to know how you can put your friend through this. No I must not blame you, it seems like my feelings for you get the better of me sometimes like I need to blame someone for you not being here and not knowing if your safe or if you are being cared for.

Really you being turned into a half ghoul is all my fault I had a felling that there was something wrong with Rize but I never but my thoughts into words and that is how this whole predicament began is it not. Can someone just give me a time machine so I could go back and fix the mistake that I have made can we just all go back to the simpler days where I could hang out with you and eat your favourite burgers. But don't get me wrong man I still love you now and knowing you your probably thinking that Hide can't know he will think of me as a monster I don't want to lose my friend. Well you have another thing coming because when I find you I will tell you everything you didn't think you would hear, and it will be everything that you need, words of comfort, acceptance and hell I may even say a couple words of love, but only three, do you get it three words because I will say I love you. And I promise myself that as I am writing this that I will do it, I'm joining the CCG and im looking for you I know who and what you are and I am not scared. I'm coming for you, and I just noticed how creepy that sounded I am so sorry dude, if you ever read this I am going to be so embarrassed. Well anyway until we meet again my dear love of mine.

P.S I LOVE YOU 0/////0 Do you like my blushy face lol.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be three chapters maybe even more if enough people like this and even though I have the rest of the the story mapped out you can still leave me some suggestions. And I might add them to the story if it fits in with what I have planned. Well until the next chapter goodbye for now.


End file.
